my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyardigans
The Backyardigans is an American animated musical TV series created by Janice Burgess, It is a co-productions of Nelvana and Nickelodeon Animation Studios. The series made its official debut on Nickelodeon on October 11, 2004, and it finished airing in the U.S. on July 12, 2013. Storyline Follows five high-spirited young friends - Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin - who rely on their vivid imaginations to embark on amazing, epic adventures. In every episode, the backyard transforms into a new fantastic, photo-real landscape that serves as the backdrop for completely original, story-driven musicals. Broadway-caliber music spanning a variety of genres and cutting-edge 3D dance choreography propel the stories forward. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town" and "International Super Spy" and twice in "Horsing Around".) Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Horsing Around" and twice in "International Super Spy") Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "The Swamp Creature.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Riding the Range" and "Polka Palace Party" and heard twice in "The Masked Retriever.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Polka Palace Party" and "The Tea Party.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Catch That Butterfly." and "The Masked Retriever.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Polka Palace Party.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Riding the Range", "Horsing Around", and "A Giant Problem", and heard 5 times in "The Masked Retriever.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: LOW WHINNY, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Horsing Around.") Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, HORSE - SCARED WHINNY (Heard once in "Blazing Paddles.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL, (Heard three times in "The Masked Retriever" and heard once in "Blazing Paddles.") Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE SNORT, ANIMAL, Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, DOLPHIN - SQUEALING, ANIMAL (Heard in "The Great Dolphin Race.") Sound Ideas, DONKEY - C.U. BRAY, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Heard once in "Pirate Treasure.") Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPET, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPET, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - TRUMPET, ANIMAL 03 Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Race to the Tower of Power.") Sound Ideas, BIRD, RAVEN, COMMON - CALLS, OTHER BIRDS IN B/G, ANIMAL (Heard once in "It's Great to Be a Ghost!.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (Heard twice in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard often in "Mission to Mars" for the Boinga Alien.) Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Match on Mt. Olympus.") Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Pirate Treasure.") Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 04 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Pirate Treasure" and "Special Delivery.") Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN (Heard once in "Race to the Tower of Power.") Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL CLANG (Heard once in "Sinbad Sails Alone.") Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - SMALL METAL PIECES DROPPING (Heard once in "Sinbad Sails Alone.") Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DONKEY - HEE HAWING, ANIMAL 03 (Heard often in "Horsing Around." in a low pitch.) Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" and "What's Bugging You?.") Sound Ideas, MAIL BOX, METAL - OPEN LID, LETTER, POST Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard twice in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 03 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 1: RINGING, OFFICE (Heard once in "Chicken Itza-Pizza.") Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 2: RINGING, OFFICE (Heard once in "News Flash.") Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 3: RINGING, OFFICE (Heard once in "A Giant Problem.") Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 (Heard once in "Scared of You.") Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING (Heard once in "Movers of Arabia.") Hollywoodedge, Alarm 1 Contemporary TE012001 (Heard once in "Cops and Robots".) Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Race to the Tower of Power.") Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Elephant on the Run.") Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl heard once in "International Super Spy" when Tyrone crashes off-screen while trying to find a light, and the 4th yowl is heard once in "Catch That Train!" when Pablo and Uniqua crash through a train tunnel.) Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Strikin PE179401 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Dolphins Chirping TE015902 (Heard in "The Great Dolphin Race.") Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard in "The Great Dolphin Race.") Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "International Super Spy.") Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 (Heard once in "Cops and Robots.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Special Delivery.") Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") Hollywoodedge, Horses High PitchedW TE016303 TARZAN YELL NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard often at the end of every episode when a character's stomach growls.) NELVANA THUNDER (Heard mainly often during the Stormy Rocky Regions in "Viking Voyage" and also in "Scared of You.") Image Gallery *The Backyardigans/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Nickelodeon Shows